Inshahera Jamil
Inshahera Jamil ( إن شاءهيرا,جميل) is the demi-goddess daughter of Zeus. She is known as the Resolve of Zeus, she was named for step-mother Hera, Inshahera translating to If Hera Wills it. She is the half sister to Zane Richards. Character History Inshahera was born in 1448 and is the daughter of Sultan Consort Gülbahar Hatun, who after giving birth to her son Bayezid was tricked by a shape-shifting Zeus, disguised as her husband Mehmed II. Gülbahar thinking Zeus was her husband was tricking into laying with him, only realising the ruse when Mehmed/Zeus transformed into an Eagle and flew away the morning after. Soon she realised she was with child again, knowing for sure this was not Mehmeds child, but unsure of which god/deity was the father of her child, she prayed to Hera for guidance. Although a devout follower of Islam, she was a convert and with her Grecian roots, found an affinity to the ancient goddess. She had prayed to Hera with her first child and thought the Goddess may once again smile upon her. Hera eventually appeared to Gülbahar in her dreams, informing her that her child was a child of Zeus and that she had no love for Zeus' bastards and that she should kill them both, although she knew that Gülbahar had not known it was Zeus. Gülbahar pleaded for her unborn childs life with the goddess, hoping that Hera would find the compassion in her heart. Hera was initially unflinching until Gülbahar offered her the child, as an offering if Hera would allow and aid the birth of the child. Hera agreed, deciding that a human agent may come in useful and took the unborn child from Gülbahar's womb and placed it within a pomegranate. Eventually the child grew to term and Hera visited Gülbahar once more in her dreams to introduce her to her daughter. Hera allowed Gülbahar to name her daughter before she would take her away forever, the name Gülbahar decided upon was Insha'hera, 'Hera's will'. Inshahera grew up ignorant of her true parentage and under the guidance of her Step-mother Hera. She spent her early years training to be a warrior and was released by Hera onto the world to act as Hera's will, entering into war zones and times of conflict having an unseen yet meaningful impact. She saved women and children from the pains of war, protected the devout and the pious whenever she could. Eventually when the use of such a weapon was dwindling, Hera would put Inshahera into a deep sleep, waking her when she was needed so that she as a mortal would not grow old and die before her use was done. Eventually while Inshahera was once again asleep, after her latest mission in the 1960s, Hera along with the other Greaco-Roman deities disappeared in the late 2000s, and Inshahera was left in stasis. Eventually during the new timeline, the other demi-gods searching for the weapon 'Hera's Will' come across Inshahera's petrified body and confusing it for a statue, try to steal her Artefact; Dowry, but instead wake her from her slumber.